Condéname
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Fudou Akio se marchó a Italia después de unos acontecimientos que dejaron sumida en una oscuridad a la azulina. Su llegada repentina a Italia sorprendió al mismo Fidio quien le permitió estar con él. Tres meses han pasado pero ninguno de los dos se ha olvidado del otro... y decide volver a por ella para aceptar sus sentimientos. ¿Lo perdonará? Mal summary. Pasen y lean


_¡Hola, hola! Aquí estoy otra vez... con un one shot de esta pareja (algo largo, pero un one shot)._

_La idea la verdad, no me acuerdo de que surgió. Creo que fue de escuchar dos canciones, apareció una imagen de Fudou lejos y bueh... lo demás ha sucedido sobre la marcha, como casi todo lo que hago (?). No sé lo que os parecerá, pero espero que os guste lo mismo o incluso más que a mi ya que cuando lo escribía, había en partes en las que estaba con cara de tonta xDD_

_Sin mucho más que decir, espero ver como lo recibís, si os gusta, si no, si os parece mal, si os parece bien... cualquier opción es buena (x El final lo tuve que intentar adaptar un poco, estoy segura de que todos pensamos que Fudou puede sacar ese lado en algún momento de su vida de forma excepcional, ¿no creéis? _

_Deciros a las que seguís mi fic largo, que ando trabajando en el cap 10 de TDIMD. Espero tenerlo pronto. Quería continuar escribiendo ese pero no había forma de sacarme a Fudou de la cabeza y este one shot... así que decidí terminarlo para así quedarme a gusto y quedarme libre nuevamente xD_

_¡Feliz día de reyes! Espero que os guste mi regalo :3_

_¡Ja nee~! Dejen reviews~ x3_

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Level-5. Yo sólo los tomo para formar una historia.

**ONE SHOT **

**CONDÉNAME.**

Una habitación sumida en mitad de la oscuridad. La única luz era la que entraba por los huecos libres de la persiana y una pequeña parte de la ventana. Parecía que toda la luz se enfocaba en la cama donde intentaba conciliar el sueño un joven de melena castaña. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, miró el despertador que reposaba en la mesa de noche que, en esos momentos, empezaba a vibrar y a sonar taladrándole los oídos. Dio un fuerte golpe a aquel dichoso aparato y se giró un poco. Sus ojos sufrieron un destello por los rayos de sol y se metió debajo de las sábanas.

Por alguna extraña sensación, sintió el aroma de una persona entre ellas y abrió los ojos mientras pensaba en su cara, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. En sus lágrimas cuando la había visto mil veces llorar. Salió de entre las sábanas dando la espalda a la ventana y observó el teléfono al lado del despertador. ¿Y si la llamaba...? No. No podía llamarla. No después de todo lo que pasó aquel día, no después de haberse portado tan mal con ella. Pero, ¿y si estaba actuando mal en esos momentos? Apretó la mandíbula molesto por tan sólo pensar en ese tipo de cosas y se incorporó de la cama agarrándolo. Al darle a un botón, pudo ver que había un mensaje por leer. Lo abrió y comprobó de quién era.

_Sigue todo igual... _

Era lo que ponía en el mensaje. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y lo dejó en el mismo sitio del que lo había agarrado. ¿Cómo podía seguir todo igual? ¡Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que se había ido! Debería haberse olvidado perfectamente de él. Debería de haber puesto sus ojos en otro chico... O eso era lo que el chico buscaba que hiciese de forma errónea pues, no parecía ser el caso.

Vestía un pantalón de chándal gris. No llevaba ninguna camiseta, por lo que los rayos hacían brillar la piel del muchacho. Se acercó a una silla dónde reposaba una camiseta blanca y se la colocó tal cual para después ponerse su chaqueta morada. Se cambió los pantalones por unos vaqueros color caqui. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia el baño para acicalarse aquella melena castaña y se lavó la cara con agua fría.

Aún no podía dejar de pensar ella... En ese último grito que soltó, dolida. Un grito que sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Metió la cabeza bajo del grifo dejando que el agua empapase su cabello y su cara. Tras unos minutos, cerró la salida del agua quedándose agachado por un momento, sintiendo el agua recorrer todavía su cara.

*/*/*/*/*/*

En otro lugar, una muchacha de cabellos azules paseaba por la ciudad rodeada de sus amigos de toda la vida mientras paseaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo. No estaba para nada en la conversación que todos estaban manteniendo. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviese escuchando. Ella, como desde hacía unos meses, se encontraba sumida en su mundo, ajena a todo su alrededor. Aún se hacía muchas preguntas, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué la había abandonado? ¿Por qué no había podido siquiera despedirse? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haberle dejado una maldita carta si no quería verle la cara después de haber hecho el ridículo al decirle lo que sentía? ¡Era un estúpido! ¡Un imbécil! Pero aunque una parte de él lo odiase y quisiese darle mil golpes, el vacío que había dejado dentro de ella, era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento. Y lo único en lo que estaba sumida era en la soledad, de alguna manera.

Por mucho que Kidou, su hermano, intentase hacerla salir como antes, no había forma. Sakuma tampoco lograba que pensase en otra cosa que no fuese el centro campista. Natsumi y Aki no sabían que hacer y Fuyuka, se la pasaba con ella todo el tiempo para que pudiera desahogarse si quería o no. Al fin y al cabo, ella la entendía... porque sentía lo mismo por el chico pero, no había dicho nada a nadie. Sólo Haruna era conocedora de ese secreto.

Haruna, poco a poco, fue apartándose de los demás quedando rezagada al resto. Se detuvo en seco, viendo a sus amigos animados. Fuyuka, la miró más adelantada deteniéndose y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Haruna-chan... - murmuró preocupada Fuyuka. - Han pasado ya varios meses y no tenemos noticias de él... creo que sería mejor que dejases de esperarle. No puedes aferrarte a alguien que ya no está aquí...

-No puedo, Fuyu-chan. - dijo la chica bajando la mirada. - He vuelto a soñar con él. Me decía que iba a volver, que esperase... - la pelo morada se acercó a ella y la abrazó. - No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza... ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo...? - susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Porque siempre ha sido así con él... - dijo ella resignada. - Siempre hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere... no tiene nada ni nadie que le ate a un lugar. Y si se ha ido de aquí... no creo que vaya a volver.

-Soy la culpable... si me hubiese callado... él no se habría ido.

-Quizá se habría ido igualmente. - contestó la morada. - En el momento en el que hubiese visto que tiene sentimientos por ti, habría huido y no porque sea un cobarde... todos sabemos que ha sufrido mucho y que tiene miedo de volver a quedarse solo.

Y Haruna lo entendía. Lo entendía demasiado bien... Pero aún así, eso no lo aliviaba el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa. ¿Por qué no le había dado siquiera la oportunidad? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía haber quedado todo como siempre, a pesar de habérselo dicho? Aunque había llegado al punto en el que ser amigos no era suficiente, habría preferido mil veces sufrir por eso a tener que sufrir porque él no estaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*

El centro campista llegaba al campo de fútbol y dejaba las cosas encima del banquillo. Agarró un balón de fútbol que mantuvo bajo su brazo y echó a correr directamente por la banda y recorriendo con el mismo paso todo el campo, dando vueltas. Intentaba quedarse con la mente en blanco pero no era posible. No dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza ese rostro. Esos ojos que le dejaban totalmente idiota y esa sonrisa que, cuando era para él, le aceleraba el corazón a pesar de no mostrarlo físicamente.

¿Y si volvía? ¿Y si regresaba y trataba de enmendar todos los errores?

Se detuvo en seco y agarró el balón haciendo un fuerte chut que entró en mitad de la portería a pesar de mantenerse a una distancia muy alejada. La fuerza con la que lo realizó, era realmente increíble y que no era habitual ni normal en él.

-¡Eh! ¡Fudou! ¡Que te nos cargas la red! - exclamó un chico con un acento italiano.

Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules oscuros, se quedó mirándolo desde la distancia preocupado. Hacía tres meses que el chico había recibido la llamada del centro campista del Raimon. Pero aún seguía sin saber el motivo de su rápida llegada. Sin más, empezó a dirigirse hacia el dónde se encontraba Fudou haciendo algunos calentamientos y algunos fuertes disparos a portería.

-Te veo muy animado esta mañana. - dijo el chico.

-Oh, eres tú, Fidio. - dijo el castaño deteniéndose. - ¿Tú también vas a gritarme?

-No. - dijo él con una sonrisa. - Yo sólo vengo a hablar.

-¿De qué? - preguntó sin mucha curiosidad.

-¿Por qué viniste de esa forma? - preguntó el chico colocándose a su lado e inclinándose a su pie, para calentar. - ¿Qué te hizo salir tan rápido de Japón?

Fudou guardó silencio observando como su, ahora compañero de equipo, se ponía a calentar con él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo...?

-Me llamaste una tarde y al día siguiente ya estabas en Italia. - le cortó y se incorporó quedando frente al centro campista. - Sé que algo ha pasado. ¿De qué huyes?

-Yo no huyo. - gruñó, claramente molesto. El oji azul observó como apretaba sus manos y miraba a otro lado de mal humor. - Es sólo que no podía estar allí.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú no lo entenderías. - se mostró cortante y distante.

No quería hablar de ello, ¿tan difícil era de entender?

-Sea lo que sea... estás aquí tres meses y cada vez te veo de peor carácter. Te estás metiendo en peleas callejeras, estás siendo más conflictivo de lo que ya eres... ¿no crees que deberías enfrentarte a lo que tanto miedo te da?

Aquellas palabras le hicieron apretar la mandíbula y mirarle de soslayo, sin dejar su mal humor a un lado. ¿Pero quién se creía que era él...?

-¿Miedo? - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. - ¿De qué iba a tener miedo yo?

-Eso no es algo que pueda responderte yo... - murmuró el chico colocando una mano en su hombro. - Debes de decírtelo tú y hacerle frente.

De alguna forma, el capitán de Orfeo había hecho su parte. Había intentado animar a Fudou y no sólo eso, si no, que pensase que tal vez tal y como estaba actuando era de cobardes. Tal y como una vez, alguien le dijo. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si lo único que estaba haciendo era huir de unos sentimientos y una sensación que no había querido sentir? Dicen que es algo que no se puede detener, que no se puede reprimir. Que cuando te toca, te toca y punto. ¿Y si eso le había tocado a él? Tenía que aprender a vivir con ello... pero su problema, es que, no tenía que aprender a vivir sabiendo que quería a alguien... su problema resultaba ser otro.

El ojiverde salió de allí corriendo dejando las cosas donde las había dejado. Recorrió todas las calles que le salían a su paso de Italia y llegó a ciertos callejones. Éstos eran conocidos por ser los callejones donde todos los gamberros, los boxeadores y todo ese tipo de gente se encontraba para batirse en duelos y ver quien de los dos eran más fuertes. Fudou se detuvo en ellos y dio una patada a una de las latas que había en el suelo.

De pronto, un tío salió por una esquina. Era enorme, parecía más bien un armario. De esos tíos que cuando aparecen, ya te asustan y te dan ganas de echar a correr. Un puñetazo de él podía tumbar a cualquiera. Era de esos tipos de hombres que siempre asustaba enfrentarse.

-Oh, eres tú... ¿ya te has recuperado de la anterior? - rió de forma maliciosa el hombre crujiendo sus dedos. - ¿Quieres más?

-Está vez voy a reventarte yo a ti. - dijo tajante el castaño con una sonrisa burlona. - Tengo algo que hacer y posiblemente no vuelva a verte la cara pero antes... Antes tengo que encargarme de ti. - se mostró divertido, arrogante y esa sonrisa burlona y sarcástica tan característica en él y que hacía tiempo que no aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte, eh? ¿Y qué puedes haber mejorado en dos semanas, criajo?

-Lo suficiente como para darme por satisfecho. - respondió sin cortarse un pelo. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo y por eso tanta cháchara? - rió el chico apretando los puños y poniéndose en forma de combate. - ¡Vamos allá! ¡En guardia! - exclamó Fudou totalmente convencido.

-Maldito criajo... ¿por qué no vuelves a tu casa? ¡Déjate de hacerte el valiente!

Fudou con una rapidez habilidosa, propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula del contrario.

-Ahí es precisamente a dónde voy. - dijo antes de propinar una fuerte patada seguida de otra seguida, muy típica de una técnica de taekwondo.

-¡Maldito miserable...! - se quejó el hombre intentando contra atacar una y otra vez siendo totalmente inútil, pues esta vez, para la sorpresa del hombre que le había soltado varias palizas durante esos meses que se había encontrado en Italia, estaba esquivándolos todos. - ¡Atácame de nuevo, cobarde!

Como si un chip se hubiese activado, Fudou uso la velocidad a su favor y volvió a golpearle.

-No soy ningún cobarde. - sonrió triunfante mientras se apartaba de él y volvía a situarse en posición. - ¿Qué te pasa, armatoste? ¿Has comido demasiado y estás lento? - preguntó de forma burlona.

*/*/*/*/*/*

**Flash Back**

Era invierno. Un día en el que nevaba de forma lenta. El entrenamiento había finalizado antes de que empezasen a caer los copos de nieve. Tras haberse cambiado de ropa, Fudou salía de los vestuarios y observó no muy lejos de allí a Haruna con un paraguas, esperando. Enarcó una ceja y fue a seguir su camino, pero no pudo evitar detenerse tras alejarse un poco de la puerta y mirarla de soslayo. ¿Acaso es que estaba esperando a alguno del equipo? ¿Quizá a su hermano? Justo en esos momentos, Kidou salía del vestuario junto con Endou y Goenji. Los tres se dirigieron en la misma dirección y Kidou saludó a su hermana, dándole dos besos en la mejilla y marchándose. ¿No era a su hermano a quién esperaba? El castaño frunció el ceño algo molesto y observó la puerta. ¿Tachimukai? ¿Tobitaka? ¿Sakuma? ¿Quién podía...? Pero todos iban saliendo y no parecía que fuese ninguno de ellos. Al salir Sakuma, Haruna se acercó a él. El joven sintió unas ganas terribles de hacerle miles de bromas pesadas al del parche pero sus oídos lograron escuchar la conversación.

-¿Ha salido ya Fudou? - preguntó ella.

-Claro, fue de los primeros en salir. ¿Lo estabas esperando?

-Sí... - dijo algo apenada.

-Bueno, seguro que aún está por aquí. Si lo veo, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-Que lo estoy buscando. - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Entendido. - dijo el chico alejándose.

Haruna empezó a marcharse y Fudou avanzó por su espalda. Realizó un poco de ruido con sus pies al caminar para que ésta se diese cuenta de su presencia. Y así fue. La azulina se volteó y sus ojos azulados chocaron como un tsunami con los verdes del castaño.

-¿Me buscabas? - preguntó él de forma seca y fría, como era natural en él.

-Sí... quería hablar contigo.

Fudou miró hacia el cielo que estaba demasiado cargado y le hizo un gesto para que caminasen. Haruna asintió y se puso a su lado observándole de reojo. Caminaba tranquilamente, con las manos en su chaqueta favorita y mirando hacia adelante, como si ni siquiera se le pasase por la cabeza el motivo del por qué quería hablar con él. No parecía tampoco que le molestase demasiado.

-Verás, Fudou... - la chica se detuvo y Fudou unos pasos por delante. - Hay algo que tengo que decirte porque no puedo callarlo por más tiempo.

Fudou la miró fijamente, sin apenas cambiar su expresión de su cara. Se quedó de lado, observándola y esperando a que le dijese lo que le tuviese que decir.

-Sé que somos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo y que esto puede sonar raro pero... yo... siento algo más por ti. - bajó por un momento su mirada. Un momento en el que perdió el gesto que buscaba con los ojos el muchacho qué hacer, qué decir o cómo debía de actuar. También tragó saliva y se puso algo nervioso pero, apenas lo dejaba salir. Su carácter no se lo permitía en esos momentos. Haruna no pudo apreciarlo pues cuando volvió a mirarlo, él estaba mirando a otra dirección con la mirada fija. - No soy muy buena en decir esto pero... ¡te quiero! - exclamó dando unos pasos hacia él y cogiendo su mano para sorpresa del chico. - Sé que entre nosotros hay algo... y me gustaría que pudiésemos intentarlo... si tu sientes lo mismo.

Fudou observó su mano siendo agarrada por la fría mano de la manager. Y la apretó por unos momentos, sin atreverse a mirarla. ¿Qué Haruna lo quería? Eso era... totalmente increíble. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía querer a alguien como él?

-Dime algo... - murmuró ella avergonzada mirándolo al cabo de unos minutos.

Él soltó su mano lentamente y frunció levemente los labios. Por su cabeza pasaban las preguntas miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué alguien que no podía ofrecerle nada? ¿Por qué alguien que no iba a ser capaz de corresponderle de la manera en la que ella debería de serlo? Él no era el indicado. Él no era para ella. Siempre lo había visto así. Aunque sus propios sentimientos le hubiesen llevado a quererla de la misma manera en la que ella se estaba confesando en esos momentos.

-No seas ridícula, Haruna. - soltó de pronto él, sin ningún tipo de maldad pero sonando duro ya que, de alguna manera, estaba intentando decírselo a sí mismo. - Alguien como yo... no puede estar como alguien como tú. Haz el favor de confesarte a otra persona que merezca tus palabras. No hay nada entre nosotros... sólo somos amigos. Pero ya está. Si te has imaginado algo... eso es cosa tuya, no mía.

Dicho esto, Fudou empezó a andar regresando sus manos a su chaqueta mientras que Haruna observaba como su espalda se alejaba lentamente de ella tras sus palabras. ¿Cómo había podido decir eso? Sabía perfectamente que entre ellos dos había algo. Que no era una mentira ni una imaginación que ella tuviese montada porque sentía algo fuerte por él. Era real. Estaba convencida de que él sentía algo por ella pero que no quería decirlo o no quería aceptarlo.

¿La estaba rechazando? ¿De verdad era una imaginación de su cabeza idiota por estar enamorada? Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas observando como cada vez el castaño se encontraba más lejos. Y algunas lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a deslizarse por su blanca piel.

-¡Eres un cobarde! - exclamó dolida dejando salir al segundo un sollozo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La azulina se encontraba en la habitación tirada en la cama mientras no dejaba de recordar aquel momento. ¿Y si tenía que haberse callado? ¿Y si no tenía que haberle dicho? Todo seguiría como siempre... Abrazaba su almohada mientras observaba su móvil encima de la cama. Pensaba en tratar de llamarle una vez más, pero bien sabía que no se lo iba a coger. Siempre que veía su número, no lo cogía o directamente le colgaba sin tomarlo. Otras, en cambio, hacía el truco de número oculto pero no lo cogía. Era normal. Conocía su pensamiento, sabía perfectamente que era de los que pensaba "Si quieren algo, que llamen con número". ¿Y si le llamaba desde una cabina? Lo había intentado. Tres veces. Pero siempre lo cogía alguien que no era Fudou. Al parecer, siempre buscaba a alguien que atendiese su propio móvil en vez de de él mismo. Y al saber que era yo, no se ponía.

Era demasiado frustrante.

¿Qué hacía en su habitación cuando tenía que estar en clases? Resultaba que la universitaria que estudiaba para ser profesora, se había escaqueado de las clases haciendo ver que se encontraba enferma y mal. Su hermano la había acompañado a casa y aunque había intentado sacarle conversación, lo único que obtenía de ella eran sonrisas que sabía que no eran sinceras, ni las sentía. Sólo lo hacía para intentar que no se preocupase y conseguía todo lo contrario. De hecho, le obligó a regresar a la universidad para que no perdiese clases. Y aunque él se negaba con todas sus formas, ¿quién podía llevarle la contraria? Era demasiado cabezona y hasta que no lo había conseguido, no había parado.

Quiso intentarlo, aunque quedase nuevamente como una idiota y desesperada. Pero necesitaba escucharle. Poder disculparse. Se separó de la almohada y cogió el móvil nuevamente tecleando el número de memoria del castaño. Dio al botón verde de llamada y se lo llevó a la oreja, algo nerviosa y con ciertas esperanzas de que esta vez, la llamada fuese diferente. Que esta vez... realmente, no la ignorase.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

La esperanza de la azulina iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Cuatro tonos.

Cinco tonos.

_El móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo, más tarde. PIIIII _

La oji azul dejó caer el móvil en la cama tras darle al botón rojo y se dejó caer en la cama totalmente rendida. ¿Cómo podía sacárselo de la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía dejar de pensar en él y de sentirse así de mal? ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar precisamente del chico más complicado de todos? Hundió su cabeza en la almohada y soltó un grito que quedó reducido por ésta pero que a la joven le vino bien para desahogarse.

Fuese como fuese, tenía que levantarse ya. Estar así siempre, sólo le iba a hacer más daño.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El chico buscaba el el contestador de su móvil algún mensaje de voz. Pero nada. No había dejado absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué seguía esperando que le dejase algún mensaje de voz? Sonaba ridículo. Aunque sonaba de la misma forma que siguiese intentando ponerse en contacto con él. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y se acicaló la camiseta, observando al hombre con el que se había enfrentado levantándose del suelo limpiándose el labio de sangre.

-Maldito seas... - Fudou tenía un pequeño corte en su ceja izquierda y le salía algo de sangre de la comisura derecha de sus labios, pero parecía no darle importancia. - Esto no ha acabado...

-Claro que ha acabado. He ganado. Acepta cuando alguien te derrota, perdedor – soltó agarrando su chaqueta morada del suelo. Su dedo pulgar se hizo dueña de él y se llevó la mano para el hombro, haciendo como que quedaba en éste. Se volteó y le dio la espalda a aquel hombre que se encontraba en esta ocasión mucho más magullado que él. - A la tercera va la vencida, ¿qué no lo sabías? - dijo él orgulloso y empezando a alejarse de él.

-¡Me vengaré!

-Quizá en otra vida, armatoste. - le respondió deteniendo su paso y ladeando su cabeza hacia él para verle de soslayo con una sonrisa ladina traviesa.

-¿Cómo?

-Me vuelvo a casa. - dijo con un brillo en los ojos que no era habitual de ver en el castaño.

Una vez dejó todo aquello, regresó al campo de entrenamiento donde Orfeo estaba entrenando. Fidio al verle, salió del campo para ver que le había pasado. Se mostraba preocupado por los golpes que llevaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué has hecho? Estás todo magullado otra vez.

-¡No es nada! Tranquilo. - contestó cogiendo todas sus cosas del banquillo.

-¿Dónde vas? - preguntó extrañado y confuso.

-Tenías razón. - Fidio se quedó asombrado ante su comentario y observó los ojos verdes del chico. Comprendió todo y asintió con la cabeza. - Gracias, Fidio. - agradeció ya que, en parte, había sido él quien le había dado el último empujón que necesitaba.

-Suerte. - ambos estrecharon las manos y Fudou desapareció de allí a toda velocidad.

-Capitán, ¿a dónde va Fudou-kun? - preguntó uno de los jugadores.

-A enfrentarse finalmente a lo que tanto miedo tiene. - dijo el capitán con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? - cuestionó extrañado.

-Que vuelve a casa. - contestó con más claridad y contento viendo como Fudou salía del recinto del campo en dirección a su casa.

En cuanto llegó, metió todas sus cosas en una maleta. Agarró todo, dejando la habitación vacía y bajó a hablar con la casera para agradecerle por lo que había hecho por él en esos tres meses. Ésta, se mostró algo triste por su marcha pero contenta pues sabía que si volvía, era porque estaba listo para afrontar aquello de lo que estaba intentando huir. Y es que la mayoría de allí, sabían que su llegada tan de pronto se debía a algo por lo que esperaban que tan pronto había venido, decidiese regresar.

El día había llegado.

Paró un taxi que pasaba por allí y tras subir todas las maletas, se colocó detrás.

-Al aeropuerto. - mencionó.

En cuestión de media hora, ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Italia.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Las horas habían pasado de forma rápida para algunas y lenta para la azulina. Aún así, todos habían propuesto ir a hacer tarde de divertirse jugando al póquer. Endou estaba empeñado en querer aprender desde hacía unos meses y los tenía a todos más que obligados a jugar. Y no sólo eso. Apostar. Pero todos sabían y todos ganaban en alguna ocasión menos...

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡He vuelto a perder! - exclamaba Endou llevando sus manos a la cabeza irritado. - ¡Haruna! ¡Juega conmigo! - pedía el muchacho.

-¡Eres malísimo, Endou! - se reían los demás.

-¡Es que hacéis trampas! ¡Seguro que os escondéis las cartas bajo la manga! - recriminó levantándose de la mesa redonda y señalando a cada uno acusándolos de esa forma. - ¡Tramposos!

Mientras el pobre no hacía otra cosa que quejarse y tratar de poner pegas porque no había ni una sola partida en la que ganase, las chicas se reían divertidas. Aki se encontraba sentada en los brazos de Ichinose mientras que Natsumi negaba con la cabeza al lado de Haruna que estaban en el sofá del salón.

-¿Por qué no acepta que no sabe jugar? - preguntó Natsumi.

-¡He dicho que si sé jugar! - exclamó Endou. - ¡Natsumi, juega conmigo!

-Ni hablar. - cortó rápidamente. - Te apañas solo.

-¡Que cruel, Natsumi! - protestó cual niño pequeño. - ¡Que alguien se ponga conmigo, esta la quiero ganaaar!

Todos se reían del espectáculo que montaba, incluso Haruna que no podía evitarlo. Endou siempre provocaba reacciones de ese tipo y es que, aunque tuviesen 18 años, no habían cambiado demasiado las cosas...

-Yo juego contigo, venga. - aceptó al final Haruna levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el chico.

-Oh, no, Haruna, no... - se escuchó decir a Kogure asustado.

-¿Decías algo, Kogure? - mostró una sonrisa animada y Kogure negó con la cabeza mientras miles de gotitas le caían por la cabeza. - ¿Seguro~?

-¡Yo no juego! - exclamó dejando las cartas, agarrando el dinero que había ganado jugando al póquer y corriendo al sofá. - ¡Vais a morir todooos! ¡Os vais a quedar pobres!

-¿Eh? ¿¡Me voy a hacer millonario!? - gritó el de la banda con el dibujo de dólares en los ojos.

-Cobardica, Kogure. Tampoco es para tanto... - comentó Haruna rodando los ojos.

Kogure la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué no era para tanto? Que dijese eso cuando le había sacado tres pagas de tres meses jugando...

-Vamos allá. - retó Goenji con una mirada desafiante.

En la mesa siguieron jugando Ichinose junto con Aki, Fubuki, Kidou, Goenji y Endou siendo ayudado por Haruna... ¿o se tenía que decir Haruna siendo su acompañante Endou? Todos estaban animados al ver a la hermana pequeña del estratega con más ánimos que tiempo atrás. Aunque todos estaban aún preocupados y, sobretodo, se encontraban extrañados ante aquel cambio de actitud.

*/*/*/*/*/*

_¡Último aviso para los pasajeros para el avión que va directo a Japón! _

Fudou buscaba su lugar en el avión y se sentaba en en número 28, al lado de la ventana. A su lado, se sentó una joven de unos 22 años. Poco tiempo después, el avión estaba empezando a despegar y planeaba por el cielo en dirección hacia el cielo con una una dirección; el país nipón.

Ante el aburrimiento de ver azul y nubes, el centro campista, terminó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por Morfeo a otro lugar lejano al que se encontraba físicamente.

**Flash Back (Sueño)**

_¡Aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo directo a Italia! ¡Aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo hacia Italia! Pasajeros, suban al avión. En 15 minutos, despegará. _

Hablaba la chica por el megáfono haciendo que el castaño se levantase de su asiento y se dirigiese hacia la puerta que llevaba al camino del avión. Iba a traspasar la detección de objetos personales cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el lugar.

-¡Espera!

Esa voz... Fudou se detuvo en seco dejando que los que iban detrás, pasasen por delante. Fudou se giró tan sólo un poco para poder mirarla de reojo con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Cómo demonios estaba ella allí? Si no le había dicho que se iba. Si no había dicho nada excepto a algunos de sus compañeros del Raimon... ¿acaso habían abierto la boca? Tsk, que bocas que eran.

-No te vayas. - pidió la azulina con la respiración agitada por la carrera que se había llevado. - ¡Si es por lo que te dije ayer, lo siento mucho! ¡Lo solucionaremos! Pero... no te vayas por mi culpa, por favor.

Fudou ladeó la cabeza hacia el lugar por el que tenía que dirigirse y tragó saliva mirando de reojo a la azulina nuevamente. ¿Irse o no irse? Apretó sus labios con fuerza y volteó para meter una bandolera no muy grande en la cinta y que el detector lo revisase.

-¡Fudou, por favor! ¡No te vayas! - exclamó nuevamente la azulina en mitad del aeropuerto. - ¡No me dejes!

Agarró la bandolera y se la colocó en el hombro izquierdo. Le echó un vistazo a la azulina que estaba con los ojos llorosos e hizo un pequeño gesto con sus labios, parecido a una sonrisa triste. Alzó su mano derecha y realizó un movimiento de despedida. Acto seguido, empezó a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sin disculparse o decirle que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-¡Fudou! - gritó a todo pulmón.

"_Lo siento. Es lo mejor para ti."_ Pensó mientras se alejaba de la manager del equipo y de la persona que había logrado atravesar en cierta medida aquella coraza de arrogante, de sarcástico y de "yo no tengo sentimientos". Realmente los tenía y precisamente por eso, él prefería irse.

**Fin del Flash Back (Sueño)**

La cabeza de Fudou estaba apoyada en su puño, cerca de la ventana. Soñaba con esa despedida que no era digna ni para él ni para ella. Con esa despedida que no debería haber sucedido. En su subconsciente, estaba dándose cuenta de todos los errores. En esos momentos, tenía que haberla cogido de la mano y de haberse ido a cualquier lugar con ella, pero no actuar como lo hizo. Podría haberla subido al avión con él o directamente, haber ignorado a dicho vehículo aéreo para quedarse con ella.

Se fue. Es cierto. Pensaba que alguien como él no la merecía. Y eso no había cambiado. Pero si tenía que ir a pedirle disculpas. Por todo el daño, por todas las lágrimas, por todo el sufrimiento. Porque Kogure le había estado mandando un mensaje diario, diciendo como se encontraba la azulina después de su marcha. No había dejado de estar pendiente ni un solo minuto.

Había intentado cambiar lo que sentía, pero eso no era posible. Nadie puede cambiar lo que siente, ni el por quién. Es por eso mismo que volvía, para dejar atrás sus miedos. Le iba a permitir algo que no iba a ceder a absolutamente nadie más... el derecho de hacerle daño si ella quería. Porque era la única que podía romperle por la mitad y destruir ese corazón que tenía bien oculto, pero que tenía.

El viaje iba a ser largo. Seguramente, no llegara hasta la mañana siguiente... sólo esperaba que para entonces, ella no renunciase a querer saber de él. Era todo cuanto necesitaba.

*/*/*/*/*

La noche ya había llegado y en la casa de Kidou sólo quedaban ellos dos. Haruna se coló en la habitación de su hermano mayor y terminó metiéndose dentro de la cama enorme del de rastas para su sorpresa. Los brazos de la joven rodearon la espalda del joven que estaba medio dormido y al sentirlo, se giró un poco para ver a su hermana aferrarse a su espalda.

-Haruna, ¿qué...?

-No me digas nada, por favor... - pidió en un susurro.

Kidou obedeció y se quedó en su posición mientras escuchaba a su hermana reprimir sollozos. Miró la hora, eran las 4:30am. Frunció levemente el ceño y se volteó para abrazarla y apoyarla en su pecho. Acarició su cabeza haciendo ver que estaba ahí para lo que quisiera. Si quería hablar como si no.

Estaba seguro de que había tenido una pesadilla. Y últimamente, todas se trataban de perder a aquellos a los que quería. Todo venía por culpa de ese idiota de Fudou. ¿Cómo se le ocurría rechazarla de esa manera y luego largarse de esa manera? ¡Eso no se hacía! Si volvía, iba a hacerle picadillo. Su hermana estaba sufriendo por alguien y no un alguien cualquiera si no, con ÉL, precisamente. Tsk, le ponía de muy mal humor.

Sintió como aferraba como su camisa y poco a poco, su respiración iba normalizándose. Tras unos minutos, su agarre se deshizo de forma lenta y comprobó que había caído completamente dormida. De sus ojos aún quedaban algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla y éste se encargó de hacerlas desaparecer.

-No merece nadie tus lágrimas... mucho menos alguien como él. - murmuró Kidou acariciando su cabello.

*/*/*/*/*

El avión aterrizaba en Japón. Era bastante temprano aunque por las calles ya se apreciaba que era la hora en la que muchos negocios empezaban su horario laboral. Fudou empezó a recorrer las calles Niponas hasta coger un tren para que lo llevase a la ciudad de Inazuma, su destino final.

Cuando llegó pasó por la vieja tienda de fideos de Hibiki-san. Entró y dejó las cosas a un costado para apoyarse en la barra. Parecía que el viejo se había jubilado y que en su lugar, había alguien más joven. Fuese como fuese, tenía un hambre atroz. Necesitaba comer lo que fuese.

-¿Me pones una de ramen? - pidió un hambriento Fudou.

La comida del avión era totalmente detestable. Aunque agradecía haber cogido uno rápido. ¿Alguien sabía que odiaba los aviones? Pues, sí, odiaba volar. Eso de que algo tan pesado volase, le provocaba bastante desconfianza. Por lo que por eso había agradecido haber dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Enseguida! - exclamó una voz que le pareció más que conocida aquel dependiente de cabello extraño y con un tipo de trapo en la cabeza.

-¿Tobitaka? - preguntó por inercia el oji verde.

Que le llamase así, le hizo girarse para ver de quien se trataba y si era alguien conocido ya que estaba tan sumido en su mundo que ni reconoció la voz. Agrandó sus ojos al ver frente de a él a ese chico que se había ido de un día para otro a Italia y con el que no contaba volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

-¿Fudou? - preguntó sorprendido. - ¡Vaya, que bueno verte! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

El oji verde hizo un gesto a las maletas que le acompañaban y el joven cocinero se inclinó para verlas.

-Entiendo... ¿y cómo es que has vuelto? - preguntó extrañado mientras regresaba a prepararle un buen plato de ramen. - Te fuiste tan golpe... lo suyo sería imaginarnos que vendrías de la misma forma pero ya sabes, uno no termina de acostumbrarse a tus idas y venidas. - dijo el joven.

Fudou mostró una pequeña sonrisa y colocó su cabeza en su puño observando al cocinero.

-¿Cómo es que ahora trabajas aquí? La última vez que te vi estabas intentando entrar a estudiar para ser cocinero.

-Hibiki-san me ha dejado a cargo de su tienda.

-Te queda bien el uniforme. - dijo de forma sincera. - Siempre pensé que terminarías aquí.

El chico se sonrojó y le colocó delante un buen plato de ramen.

-¿Has vuelto por ella? - preguntó sin darle muchos rodeos.

Fudou lo miró fijamente y se dedicó a comer sin responder. ¿Acaso no era algo obvio el motivo del por qué había vuelto? Tobitaka sonrió algo entristecido.

-¿Sabes? Haruna ayer decidió volver a ser quien era y le va bastante bien para llevar un día... - ese comentario captó la atención del centro campista y eso el defensa lo sabía, por lo que continuó hablando. - Desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella no reía a carcajada limpia, ni bromeaba, ni se ponía a molestar a los chicos con sus grandes juegos de póquer. Pero... ayer rompió todo eso y disfrutó con todos. - confesó dando la espalda a su amigo. - Sólo te pido que sea lo que sea que hayas decidido hacer, no hagas que vuelva a sumirse en esa oscuridad en la que ha estado desde que te marchaste. Ella no se lo merece.

Fudou terminó el plato de ramen y miró fijamente trabajar al cocinero.

-¿Estás diciendo que me vuelva a Italia? - cuestionó sin siquiera pensárselo.

Sentía que le estaba diciendo todo aquello para que se volviese a ir y la dejase en paz. Que no se acercase a ella por si volvía a hacerle daño. Y de alguna forma, Tobitaka lo único que quería era protegerla y seguir viendo a la Haruna que todos conocían. Porque la deprimida y callada Haruna, no era la auténtica.

-Si te fuiste fue por algo, ¿no? - escuchó decirle Tobitaka.

Fudou dejó un billete de un golpe en la mesa y salió agarrando su equipaje. Tobitaka miró de reojo al chico salir de allí y agarró el billete para meterlo en la caja y volver a sus quehaceres.

-Bienvenido, Fudou. - murmuró el chico con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de todo, se alegraba de verle. Pero esperaba que su llegada, no fuese trágica...

El oji verde continuó su camino ahora con menos hambre que hacia un rato, sin tener muy claro a dónde dirigirse. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en la casa de Aki. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo ahí...? Si Aki y él no es que hubiesen sido muy cercanos... Iba a dar media vuelta cuando la morena salió a paso apresurado y vio la espalda de Fudou que reconoció enseguida.

-¡Fudou! ¿Eres tú?

El mencionado dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, mostrando su cara que alzaba sus cejas.

-¿Quién si no? - cuestionó de forma divertida.

-¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡Has vuelto! - exclamó alegre echando a correr hacia él. No se lanzó a abrazarle, pero se le veía contenta de verle. - ¡Te hemos echado un montón de menos! ¿Sabes? Algo me decía que volverías. - dijo ella guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

Fudou parpadeó sorprendido ante esa avalancha de felicidad y sobretodo, por sus palabras. ¿Por qué algo le decía que...? Detuvo su pensamiento. Le resultó bastante obvio. Al fin y al cabo, ellos dos tenían algo, ¿no? Seguro que todos o casi todos se habían dado cuenta... menos él por estar negando todo el tiempo la situación y sus propios sentimientos. El joven mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me equivoqué. ¿Crees que aún esté a tiempo?

-Vas a tener que luchar pero... yo creo que sí. - respondió sinceramente la chica.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Aki se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo él, Fudou Akio, había pedido ayuda a alguien? ¡Eso era algo totalmente increíble! Y nadie lo había grabado... Aki rió divertida.

-¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó él enarcando una ceja.

-Es tan raro que tu pidas ayuda...

-Cállate. - dijo mirando a otro lado algo molesto. No le gustaba pedir ayuda, pero no le quedaba otra si quería sorprender a Haruna y hacer lo que debía haber hecho en su momento. - ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Por supuesto.

El joven observó la mochila que cargaba. Era viernes... había clase...

-¿Ibas a clase?

-¡No importa! Iré más tarde. Vamos dentro y me dices que es lo que tengo que hacer.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todos se encontraban reunidos ya que a pesar de que acudían a diferentes clases y estudiaban carreras diferentes, las casualidades de la vida, los había juntado en la misma universidad. Al menos, en su mayoría. Estaban todos... menos Aki. Ichinose llegaba con el móvil en mano y despidiéndose. Todos lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Está bien Aki? - preguntó Haruna algo preocupada.

-Sí, va a retrasarse un poco. Parece que se ha dormido. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dormirse? ¿Aki? - preguntó extrañado Endou mirando dudoso a Natsumi.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿verdad, Ichinose? - preguntó la pelo naranja mirando al recién llegado.

-Sí.

Todos entraron a su lugar y en poco tiempo, las clases comenzaron. La jornada de algunos de ellos, como de Haruna, se alargó debido a un trabajo de improvisto que le surgió. Kidou quien la esperaba recibió un mensaje avisándole de que no podría ir a comer con ellos, lo que usaron para ir a ver que era lo que pasaba con Aki ya que Ichinose se había esfumado a la primera oportunidad que había tenido y sabían que algo se estaba cociendo en el horno, como quien dice. Todos irrumpieron en la casa de Aki donde estaba con Ichinose.

Pasadas unas horas, cuando la noche estaba empezando a llegar de forma lenta, Haruna por fin podía respirar tranquila. Se quedó sentada por un momento en un banco de Inazuma tomándose un refresco mientras descansaba y respiraba de un momento de tranquilidad y de soledad. No había parado de estar con sus compañeros de aquí para allá y realmente, necesitaba un momento para sentarse y quedarse tal cual estaba en esos momentos.

Miró hacia el cielo anaranjado debido al sol que empezaba a ocultarse y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. En esos momentos, la imagen del oji verde pasó veloz por su cabeza y su sonrisa se mostró triste. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Estaría con otra chica? ¿Le habría pensado al menos una vez? Se quedó pensando en muchos de los momentos que había pasado con sus amigos y en los que estaba él. Se empezó a sentir muy nostálgica y entre recuerdo y recuerdo, no se percató que el tiempo iba pasando.

Un sonido y una vibración le sacaron de su ensoñación. El móvil la reclamaba. Nerviosa y pensando que quizá podía ser el oji verde, lo atendió. Era un mensaje. De Aki.

_¿Podemos vernos en la torre esta noche? Tengo algo que contarte... es muy importante. Que nadie se enteré, por favor. _

¿Algo que contarle? ¿Y muy importante? ¿Qué podía decirle Aki que no quería que nadie se enterase? Llena de curiosidad y algo preocupada ya que ideas muy locas se le ocurrían por su cabeza, empezó a dirigirse hacia la torre de Inazuma. Mandó un mensaje nuevo a su hermano, diciendo que en cosa de una hora, llegaría a casa porque se había entretenido con algunas cosas. Y poco a poco, empezó a llegar a la torre de Inazuma .

El lugar estaba solitario, no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie... Mejor sitio para contarle un secreto, no podía haber en esos momentos. Miró en todas las direcciones cuando llegó justo en las escaleras de ésta.

-¿Dónde estará? - se preguntó la chica de cabellos azulados.

De pronto, unos fuegos artificiales comenzaron en ese mismo lugar, asustando y sorprendiendo a la joven que no pudo evitar a ponerse a mirar aquellas luces que explotaban en el aire que no tenían formas pero que en cambio, había otras que sí. Algunas, terminaban teniendo formas, palabras... Empezó viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa pensando que era precioso, pero a medida que los dibujos y las palabras iban tomando presencia, la sonrisa se congeló y se quedó totalmente paralizada. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Aparecían flores, un avión, un "Lo siento", unos labios, un corazón, un "Perdóname". Aún continuaba pero bajó la mirada sintiendo un hormigueo en el estómago. ¿Qué clase de broma era eso? ¿Acaso era alguien intentando pedirle perdón a alguien? Sabía de sobra que para ella, no iba a ser. No podía ser para ella. Primera, porque Fudou no la quería. Segundo, porque Fudou no era de hacer ese tipo de sorpresas. Tercero, porque... él estaba en Italia.

Bajó la mirada hacía abajo y apretó los labios. ¿Dónde estaba Aki? ¿Acaso era una broma pesada? No era el día de los inocentes y Aki no era de ese tipo de personas. De pronto, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y acercarla a su pecho. Agrandó sus ojos dejando que algunas lágrimas que se habían formado, resbalasen por su mejilla.

-¿Tan feos han quedado? Con lo que te gustan los fuegos artificiales...

Haruna agarró con fuerza sus manos sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas al escuchar esa voz en su oído. Sintió la cercanía, su calor y su aroma... ese inconfundible aroma. Se giró encontrándose con la mirada verde del chico aún con los fuegos artificiales con ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó a la defensiva.

Los fuegos terminaron y le hizo un gesto para que mirase hacia arriba. Los ojos azules de la joven fueron al cielo y se encontró con una frase escrita que se estaba esfumando.

-Creo que no has llegado a verla... - murmuró él con cierto tono de decepción. Ella volvió su mirada al chico y le dio un empujón.

-¡¿Por qué ahora!? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fudou!? ¡Ya me ha quedado todo claro! ¡No, claro no, clarísimo! - exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido. - ¡He pasado llorando noches culpándome de tu marcha! ¡Por sentir lo que sentía! ¡No tienes ni idea de todo lo que he pasado! ¡Ahora que estaba intentando volver a ser yo, no puedes aparecerte como si nada...! - de pronto, su voz se quebró y se tapó la cara pues a medida que hablaba, las lágrimas le desbordaban los ojos y salían. - No puedes hacerme esto...

El chico se mantuvo en silencio. Prefería que se desahogase, que le dijese todo cuanto tenía que decirle. Era lo mejor.

-Aquel día en el aeropuerto... lo dejaste claro... Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Nada. ¿Crees que por que te aparezcas así de pronto, con unos fuegos artificiales bonitos voy a caer rendida a tus pies? ¡No soy esa clase de chica! - exclamó mientras Fudou se acercaba detrás de una caja y sacaba un ramo de rosas que ocultó en su espalda y que Haruna no logró ver. - ¡Podrías haberme rechazado como cualquier chico normal! ¡Pero te fuiste de esa manera! … ¿Sabes cuánto me dolió? ¡No tienes ni idea! Sólo te quieres a ti mismo. - soltó al final, con cierto veneno en su voz.

El chico no mostraba expresión ninguna en su cara aunque cierto fue que le dolió que hubiese llegado a la conclusión que llegaba casi todo el mundo. Lo cierto es que pensaba que ella, conociéndole como le conocía, o en parte, lo hacía, le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras.

-¡Deberías haberte quedado en Italia o en dónde estuvieses! No quiero saber de ti. Decidí dejar de sufrir por alguien que no lo...

Fudou en esos momentos sacó el ramo de rosas rojas con lentitud. Parecía que incluso le diese miedo el entregárselo. Haruna se detuvo en seco en su monólogo al ver aquellas preciosas flores cerca de ella y proviniendo del chico al que acababa de decir que no quería a nadie excepto a sí mismo. En esos momentos, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Sólo quería disculparme por todo lo que has dicho y mucho más. - habló finalmente el centro campista.

-Fudou, ¿qué...? - el chico insistió en que las cogiese y ésta lo hizo. Las agarró y las olió observándole confusa. - ¿Por qué haces todo esto? No lo entiendo. Hace tres meses me dijiste aquello, al día siguiente te fuiste y han pasado...

-Tres meses en lo que no he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en ti. - cortó el chico torciendo sus labios y frunciéndolos. - He estado pendiente de ti, me decían lo que hacías y cómo estabas. - Haruna se sorprendió por esas palabras. - Sé que actué mal. Aquel día en el aeropuerto... me arrepentí al segundo de haberte dejado ahí plantada. Quise girarme, agarrarte de la mano... - ante esas palabras, el castaño se atrevió de cogerla de las manos, aún sin expresión en su rostro al menos aparente. - …y llevarte conmigo a Italia u olvidarme del avión e irme lejos contigo a cualquier parte... pero contigo. Y no lo hice.

Haruna se quedó sin palabras. Jamás hubiese pensado que Fudou pudiese decir semejantes palabras y mucho menos que le estuviese diciendo esas palabras a ella... Y con cierto color en sus mejillas.

-Cometí el mayor error de toda mi vida y tenías razón. Fui un cobarde. Porque entre tu y yo había algo. Todo el mundo lo sabía y yo lo negaba porque tenía miedo. No quería quererte... - le costó decir aquella palabra, pero la consiguió decir para la sorpresa de los dos presentes. - …No quería darle la opción a alguien de poder hacerme daño pero... en el momento en el que me enamoré de ti, esa opción ya era un hecho.

Ya estaba. Todo cuanto había debatido con Aki y lo que la chica le había obligado a aceptar y decir en voz alta ya se lo había dicho a la persona que tenía que escucharlo.

-Fudou...

-No sé como es estar con alguien, ni soy muy detallista... - Haruna miró hacia el cielo y se aferró al ramo. ¿Qué no era detallista? - Todo esto es gracias a Aki. - dijo finalmente, curvando un poco sus labios medio sonriendo la que salió por detrás de él. Haruna la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa agradeciendo lo que había hecho con él y volvió a mirar al oji verde. - Quiero pedirte perdón por todo. Y aceptaré que no lo hagas. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Haruna... conmigo o sin mi.

Haruna entreabrió sus labios para decir algo pero no le salían palabras. El color de sus mejillas subió notablemente.

-Y decirte que si te ayuda a elegir... me gustaría compensarte estos tres meses con el resto de mi vida a tu lado, si me lo permites. - murmuró con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Haruna se acercó lentamente a él y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Éste depositó sus manos en su cintura con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

-Vas a condenar tu vida estando conmigo... no te lo pondré fácil. - Fudou sonrió divertido.

-Condéname. - pidió el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro? Antes tienes que soportar una paliza del hermano sobre protector. - le advirtió enarcando una ceja y con una risa traviesa.

-¿Una paliza de ese perdedor? Le daría mil vueltas... - murmuró recordando todas las peleas de Italia. Haruna le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y frunció el ceño. - ¡Ay!

-¡Te lo mereces por todo lo que nos has hecho pasar!

-¡Si yo no digo que no! - exclamó defendiéndose. - Ahora, que salga yo apalizado, ya es otra cosa... - se burló el chico.

-¡No le pegues a onii-chan!

-¿Y me puede pegar él?

-Sí. - dijo ella con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente a sus labios. - Pero sólo por esta vez, por ser un idiota cobarde que reniega de sus propios sentimientos.

Fudou gruñó ante esas palabras y se quedó medio tonto mirando los ojos de la chica junto con sus labios.

Ella mostró una enorme sonrisa viendo como se enfurruñaba.

La chica fue a irse a buscar a Aki que los había dejado solos en algún momento de la conversación pero él la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia a sí para robarle un largo y profundo beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma.

-Y olvídate de que te haga este tipo de discursitos cursis todos los días... ha sido una excepción. - refunfuñó en sus labios antes de robarle otro. Haruna sonrió internamente pues bien sabía que lo que le había dicho, había sido todo un reto para él y que había dejado de lado a su orgullo para poder decirlo finalmente. Pero con haberlo escuchado un vez... podía ser todo lo frío que quisiese pues sabía de sus sentimiento, de sus arrepentimientos y de que sentía lo mismo que ella.

**FIN.**


End file.
